


Never Gonna Give You Up

by 999blackflowers



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I made a new discord acc for this, M/M, Screenshots, Songfic, do not read, fuck you, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel finally decides tonight is the night he's going to confess his love to Luke, using a song he's loved for years.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: This was written for a New Years Songfic Writing challenge. I came up with this idea and laughed so hard I decided I immediately had to make it and upload it as soon as possible. This is for an AU I'd like to write at some point where Luke and Hershel meet as adults (but with their age gap as the same) in a modern AU on an MMO. It's very short but I decided I can have a little shitpost as a treat.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> None

Hershel’s hands shook as he opened his laptop, wearing his best tie and shirt. He’d spent a long time at the university that day, perhaps too long, delaying his plans for that evening.

He didn’t need to dress himself up in his nice suit and tie, probably, it was just messaging someone, not showing up at their door with flowers. He needed to do his dailies for his MMO that day and he’d probably been putting it off. He needed to grind some item materials to sell in the trading guilds and make his monthly quota, and then from there he could get to exploring for the evening.

He and Luke had plans for that evening, their nightly dungeon runs had been a tradition they’d maintained for six months. Luke was a bit difficult to manage when he was playing a damaging role. Hershel played a dedicated healer and Luke was constantly running into danger and outside of his healing range. 

He’d met Luke in a roleplaying guild. Their friendship had blossomed quickly. The man was young, 23 years old and with a very very strange job. He streamed the MMO game live of all things, and it somehow net him a modest income, enough to survive at least.

He was gorgeous and incredibly kind. He was funny and always willing to talk, even to a sad old man like him. It was nice to have a friend for once, especially one with the same interests as him and such a beautiful, handsome young thing.

Hershel opened up his various programs for the evening and smoothed his hair, taking a deep breath as he began to type.


End file.
